


一个人的暴风雨

by lindomaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindomaru/pseuds/lindomaru
Summary: •现pa，写本文的目的是做到群友做不到的事——送艾伦去老实上班当社畜，甚至公务员。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	一个人的暴风雨

毕业后的第二年，年轻的艾伦•耶格尔在经历了段称不上特别的gap（实际上是家里蹲）时期后，考取了一个竞争者相对较少的海政的职位。他这么做的理由是不想教母亲太担心，原本艾伦认为像家畜一样受人剥削地生活不符合他自由的理念，但母亲希望艾伦渡过相对符合常理的一生——指像同龄人一样出门去工作，而艾伦没有足够正当的理由拒绝。  
新工作的内容是：看守灯塔。  
艾伦的灯塔位于一个二线海滨城市，旅游资源不够热门，临近一个疗养院。每天的工作仅仅是记录日志、维护和接航船的电话，清闲又超级无聊。艾伦盼望接到船舶的电话，但是此地并非大型港口，这样的机会实在太少了，在寂寥中他只能埋首于手机，游戏或者……一旦有人给他发点什么，回复得比ai还要快。  
由于没有社交需求从学校离开后艾伦就没有剪过头发，看守灯塔的工作对仪容方面也没有严苛要求，加上唯一一个理发店在疗养院内，总是被病人占满，入职半年艾伦的头发已经很长了，像个女孩那样。  
实在是无趣的时候艾伦就拿工作用的望远镜观察那个疗养院，清晨病人们会被拉出来跑步做操，早餐后有一会儿自由社交的时间，有时他们会集体被安排做一些简单的工作，就在院子里，有时大部分各自回房间，只剩稀稀落落几个人在那个宽阔的种植着金色蔷薇的漂亮院子里溜达。金蔷薇凋谢后间隔月余即会再开，显得生机勃勃，想是海滨季节感不明晰所致。

艾伦在时间流逝和人世间规则的支配中浪费着人生，在他快要变得郁郁寡欢之际，突然发生了一件事。  
那是在一天夜晚即将降临的时候，晚餐时间对艾伦来讲是万籁俱寂的，比夜晚还要死寂，因为手机里不会有人同他说话。艾伦像往常一样打着瞌睡，直到他的睡意被从外面传来的咚的声音驱散。灯塔外侧的露台铺着钢板，落脚在上面脚步声非常清晰，特别是穿了靴子之类的硬底鞋的话。  
一个陌生的身影。是闯入者！艾伦只顾些兴奋，以至于忘记估量他是否能从体力层面压制对方，毕竟他在灯塔上的一天天太过于无聊了。   
闯入者身材高大，绕过锁着的外门从围栏处攀爬上来却动作轻巧，落地只发出一声，是能够很好地支配身体的证明，要制伏他艾伦花了很大一番功夫，而闹到这一步是因为他在露台上发了一会儿呆之后打算跳出去。艾伦在室内看着他一步就爬上露台的围栏，并在那窄小的区域内稳稳当当地站立住，还叉着腰踮了几回脚。艾伦正是趁男子完全陶醉在高空坠物的迷梦之中从后面抱住他的小腿，将之从围栏上拖下来。  
男子砸在艾伦身上时他意识到此人若有意搏斗自己绝不是对手，他的双腿紧实而修长，挣扎向前爬时显出腰肢非常有力，如不是将他压在身下、凭借自身重量，艾伦坚持不了这么久，他尝试通过把男子的胳膊拧到后背来制伏他也失败了。  
感到男子快要挣脱，艾伦大喊道：“你以为这里没有人吗？？你这是在蔑视我！”艾伦从小就说话理直气壮，这气沉丹田一嗓门内回荡在灯塔的露台和墙壁之间，外回荡在海浪和岩石之间。艾伦的声音环绕了二人好几秒，男子一时愣住。趁他没缓过劲来艾伦终于把他的手臂拧到后背按住了他。  
此时日暮还未完全散去，天光小半是粉色大半是淡紫，恰巧这是灯塔开始运作的时间，一道强光砰地一声从二人头顶上射出去，因为全神贯注地搏斗毫无防备的艾伦被照得头晕目眩，变幻的光影中他无法分辨男子的发肤瞳色，仿佛它们都要融化在光晕里，他瞧着陌生男子应该也是同样。  
待二人都平静下来，站起身拽直扭打得皱皱巴巴的外套，拍去尘土，艾伦才开口问道：“你来这里做什么？跳海吗。”  
男子沉吟一会，点了点头。  
“你是从疗养院那边跑出来的？”  
男子仍然沉默点头。  
“说话。”  
“……没错。”跟高大的身材很相符，是听起来可靠的声音，略微有点儿疲倦。  
这样啊……疗养院跑出来的人，对别人来讲是一桩麻烦，艾伦反倒心怦怦跳了起来，不想放难得的乐子就这么离去。但在那之前先做个攻击性的测试比较好。  
远方的街市此时逐渐两起星星点点暖黄的灯火，艾伦倚靠在围栏上远眺，同时余光偷偷地观察着高大的闯入者，发现他正双目涣散地盯着自己的头顶，赶紧不着痕迹地收回目光。“怎么样，好不容易逃出来，跳海没成功的话，也只能回去了吧？要不要去哪里逛逛？”艾伦指着商店街的方向，循序渐进地诱导进入想好的话题：“对了，去帮我买几包烟可以吗？”他递上一张纸币。  
闯入者双手接过，淡色的眼睛郑重又茫然失措地看着艾伦的脸，这模样教艾伦怀疑除了精神，他是否其他方面也有点儿问题。“没问题。”他答应，艾伦为他打开电梯的门锁。正待陌生男子要离去时艾伦改变主意：  
“等下……再买点儿橘子。”  
“也可以。”  
“……再买点薯片好了，啊……还要啤酒……”艾伦不断改变主意，他的同僚只会给他送无趣的一日三餐，能够不孤独地度过一晚的机会太难得，搞得他要手足无措了。而这个外形颇具威圧感的疗养院病人似乎只会答应别人的无理要求。艾伦抓挠着被海风拢得乱糟糟的头发。“算了！”他做出决策：“我们还是吃火锅吧。”  
把整个钱包都放心地交给陌生的病人，并目送他走出高塔。在那之前，艾伦告诫他：“我猜得到，你不打算放弃自杀，但是别在这里，你执意那么做的话我会受到处分。”以免钱包有去无回。毫无理由地，艾伦深信男子会信守承诺。

男子的身影重新出现在灯塔的阴影覆盖的白砂上是约一个小时之后的事了，且提着数大包物资，还一手拎来了一打艾伦要的啤酒，不得不赞美他行动神速，教艾伦好奇他从前的职业。此时天已经完全黑下来，可以看见完整的星空，而灯塔的光柱扫过二人头顶时又宛如白昼一般，是海政职员艾伦早已适应，却仅仅是多了一个陌生人就感到目眩神迷的夜晚的光景。  
原本艾伦打算亲自制作男子汉料理，岂料病人手法熟练，看着他一气呵成地准备汤汁酱料、把食材一样样切好摆进自己简陋的小锅里有种安心感，觉得连眼前的小锅都蓬荜生辉到陌生的程度。

在一切准备妥当、火锅煮上后，艾伦才意识到病人的沉默寡言，夜晚的海面风平浪静，二人之间只有头顶灯塔的嗡嗡声和火锅咕嘟、咕嘟的声音。原以为做饭的工夫他自会交代一切，结果不得不自己开口问：“怎么称呼？”  
“莱纳•布朗。”  
他二人这才交换名字：“我是艾伦•耶格尔。”说完艾伦拿手中的玻璃杯碰了碰莱纳的杯子，发出纤细的 “叮”声，莱纳一饮而尽。后来艾伦发现只要和莱纳碰杯他都会喝完，同他虽话不多但只要发问就会回答的风格一样。好在玻璃杯不太大。  
多喝了几杯后莱纳放松下来，变得比先前愿意说话。艾伦问他你为什么在这里，回答是自杀失败，被家人送来了，接着反问：你呢？  
艾伦思索了几秒，回答说来话长，主要是这是工作。  
“为什么做这份工作？你喜欢海吗？”  
艾伦觉得要回答这个问题，经过的步骤有点儿多，但他有耐心回答莱纳的问题，他很少有耐心回答这么长、这么复杂，并且毫无意义的一个问题。艾伦尽可能简略地从少年时代说起，听上去他像是回避着什么顾左右而言他，他说起自己的家乡：艾伦来自内陆城市，别说海，湖都难找。他称不上喜欢海，不及他故乡的一个发小的喜欢的十分之一，发小是真正的很喜欢海，在他们都是小鬼的时候告诉艾伦广袤冰冷的海象征着自由，那时候艾伦正处于没什么思想的时期，把他的瞎编的话铭记于心。如今才知并非如此，每天对着同样的海面，老无趣了。他为了不让母亲担心考取了“一个正儿八经的工作”，结果这么做的结果是一年中都很难见母亲一面。“我觉得好像被困在一个开阔的空间，四通八达，却因为太大了，怎么走都是原地踏步，无法走出去……”  
母亲是远离尘世的艾伦实打实的忧愁之一，他不怎么爱思考人与人的关系。艾伦转而问莱纳：“你的母亲呢？——啊，对，你是被家人送到这里……”自问自答了起来。  
莱纳似乎对妹妹更关注一些，艾伦打探他母亲、父亲的话题，他总是先说不知道，再以妹妹回答。并且实际上是表妹。交谈间隙，在周遭海面反射投到玻璃上的若有若无的淡紫和锐利的冷黄光点脉冲般的变换中，艾伦逐渐看清这个刚认识一天的人的面目，在他那与身高相称、大体质朴刚健的面孔上，长了一双不太协调的媚眼，使他看起来有点儿古怪，特别是在垂下眼睛的时刻，与修剪利落的头发一致的淡金色的睫毛会让上翘的眼角线条无可遁形，大概……不总是一脸生无可恋的话或许称得上英俊吧。

原本吃饭就晚于正常晚餐时间，又是消磨时光的火锅，结束后已经超过晚上十点。吃完仍然是莱纳负责收拾刷碗。短短一晚上时间艾伦被照顾得飘飘然，做出一个错误决定：留宿对方，——忽略了自己只有一张小小的单人床，并果然在入夜后叫苦不迭。莱纳醒着的时候表现得很“正常”，至少在被自己制止后是如此，入睡后他的病态方显现出：他似乎陷入连绵不断的噩梦中，会讲一些前言不搭后的梦呓，主要内容是道歉和表达恐惧，且不时连他硕大的身躯一起抽搐。艾伦被吵醒并挤下逼仄的铁架小床，看得出来莱纳梦的内容比被吵得不能入睡的痛苦还要更痛苦。

艾伦走到外面的露台上，拔出一根莱纳为他买来的烟吸起来，从未体会过的夜的海风把烟灰尽数吹进眼睛里。艾伦注意到白天平静的海面今夜泛起从未见过的波澜，风浪似乎以他的灯塔为圆心，艾伦正打算把奇景用手机拍下来，取景失败使他注意到自然的光线正越来越弱，月亮被吹来的厚实云层掩住……一滴雨掉在艾伦脸上。  
雨势增加得非常快，艾伦只好回到室内，回到沉睡的莱纳身边，这片海域正是由于气候缓和而成为疗养胜地，自打看守灯塔以来他还从未见过如此惊人的暴雨，海浪甚至拍到玻璃上，艾伦看呆了。莱纳完全被梦中的恶魔攫住，外面吵闹的疾风骤雨他也没有醒来，反倒挣扎得更加严重，凝视着他拧起的眉毛，艾伦产生了一种暴风雨围绕着此人展开的错觉……

渡过了一个迷幻的夜晚后，艾伦也不知自己何时重新睡着，醒来后变成和莱纳一起艰难地四肢伸直躺在他那张小床上的姿态，无论怎么仔细回忆，入睡前最后的姿态也应该是坐在床边的地上才对。  
“奇怪……什么时候躺下的？”

莱纳临行前，艾伦要求互加好友，毕竟自己的朋友都远在天边，认识了他也许日后进入疗养院内的理发店能容易些，结果被告知所有疗养院的病人都不可以自主持有手机，令艾伦大失所望以至于忘记可以让莱纳把账号抄给他。他笨拙地挥着手，喊道：“希望还能再见面啊！”简直像个第一次交到朋友的小学生。

—如果想得出后续就还有想不出就完结了•完—


End file.
